


Sex in Four Parts

by yesdrizella



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 1950s, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Porn Battle, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it began, and how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in Four Parts

"Kiss me."

"Can't here."

That was how it began.

It continued a few weeks later at a discreet motel a few blocks from the Warner Bros. lot. Foreplay included a few drinks, talking shop, and kisses that burned brighter than the atomic bomb.

The next scene involved hand-tying, James using Paul's bow tie to bind his wrists behind his back. Paul didn't ask why for, just knew to trust. He pushed his face into the plain white pillow as James shoved his tongue into him, licked him inside and out until he climaxed.

The last thirty minutes saw James untying Paul, rolling him onto his back and entering him in one hard slide. They had nowhere to look but at each other, eyes meeting blue for blue. When James orgasmed, Paul kissed his brow and held on.

Post-show, they sprawled on the mattress, recovering. James reached over to the nightstand and opened his bent-out-of-shape pack of Chesterfields.

"Don't you wish you could stay this age forever, Jim?"

Instead of the usual smart-aleck quip, James answered with a simple and soft "Yes." He then handed Paul his last smoke and lit it for him.

That was how it ended.


End file.
